


Secrets coming out between sisters

by shootfan99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Coming Out, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Pregnancy, Pregnant Cat Grant, Sanvers - Freeform, Secret Relationship, some touching, supercat, supergirl - Freeform, unexplained pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfan99/pseuds/shootfan99
Summary: After coming out to Maggie, Alex has been avoiding her for several days. During those days, Kara has noticed Alex' behavior towards Maggie, when they worked several cases with the detectives help.With Cat Grants help, Kara helps her sister accept who she is, by coming out herself.In this fic, Cat Grant never left CatCo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please give this work a chance, it's the first fic I've ever written! I would absolutely love to get feedback, even if it's things I need to fix or things I can improve to the next time I write a fic.  
> English is not my first language, because I live in Norway. But I do learn English at school and I read a LOT of fanfics and watch tv shows.  
> (ps: I don't know if Kara has a spare bedroom or guest room or something like that, in her apartment, so just go with it...)

For nearly an entire week, ever since that day in the bar, Alex had been avoiding Maggie. If Maggie tried to start a conversation that didn't involve work, she would quickly change the subject, or just walk away from her.

It had even started to affect her at work. She really was always trying to act as she normally did at work, especially when Maggie was nearby, but that was hard, when all she could think about was her perfect lips, her smile, her really attractive body and her beautiful eyes, that she was absolutely sure hid the entire universe behind them.

Alex was terrified of someone finding out about what she had told Maggie at the bar, but she didn't even know why she had opened up so much to Maggie. She was just a really good listener, probably, yes it was absolutely that, and it had absolutely nothing to do with her amazing smile and how she looked so good in everything she had ever seen the women wear.

She didn't even have the courage to actually say the words she was going to say to Maggie, so she had just quickly hurried out of the bar, feeling a little embarrassed.

And she had absolutely no idea how to answer Maggie, if she ever brought it up again, would she tell her to just forget it? Or would she open her heart and soul to her, and tell her everything? That she was terrified. And she had no idea what to do with herself.

That same day, she tried to come out to her sister, but she just couldn't say the words, she was actually relieved when Lena had come and interrupted their conversation. But at the same time she felt a little awful about it, because she was keeping a secret from her sister, and they had always told each other everything. Yes, she hadn't told Kara about working at the DEO, but Kara knew that now. And after that she had promised herself that no matter what, she would always tell her sister the truth from there on.

This is why she was now sitting on the couch in Kara’s apartment, drinking wine from a wineglass, while staring at the TV on the wall. She had to tell her sister the truth. But she was so deep in thought, that she hadn't even noticed that she had forgotten to turn on the sound on the TV. Neither had she noticed that there was soft knocking on the apartment door.

When she finally noticed the knocking and went to open the door, she was absolutely shocked when she opened the door, to see no other than the person she had just been thinking about, Maggie Sawyer.

“Hello, Maggie,” Alex greeted nervously.

“Hey, Alex!”, Maggie said enthusiastically.

They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds, before Maggie broke the silence.

“Well, are you gonna let me in or what?”

Alex completely ignored her question, and instead asked one of her own. “What are you doing here?”

“Your famous sister didn't tell you?”, Maggie asked with that beautiful smile on her face, while tilting her head to the side.

“Tell me what?”, Alex had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

“She called me earlier today, asked me to come by her place after I was finished at work today. Said she had something important to tell me, and here I am.”

Alex was beyond confused right now. Why had her sister asked Maggie to come here? Had Maggie told Kara her secret? With an angry expression on her face, Alex took a step out the door and closer to Maggie.

“Did you tell her about me?!” Alex asked.

“No! I would never do that to you Alex! You are my friend, and you are important to me, I would never break your trust like that!” Maggie said, surprised that she had even been asked such a thing.

After hearing this, Alex’ facial features relaxed and she stepped back into her sisters apartment, saying over her shoulder to Maggie.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Please come in.”

“It's okay Alex, thank you,” Maggie said to reassure the other women that she wasn't mad for snapping at her. She took of her shoes and joined Alex, sitting on the couch.

“So, where's your sister?”

“She had to fly, save a guy from a fire. She should be back soon though.” Alex said, as she picked her glass up from the table and took a sip. Just as she put the glass back on the table, they heard someone opening the apartment door and they simultaneously turned towards the door. In walked Kara, with a big smile on her face.

“You look happy. I take it everything went well?” Alex asked her sister.

“Yes, it went perfectly! I saved a guy from a fire, and used my super flying abilities to get him home just in time to celebrate his daughters 6th birthday.” Kara said, while joining the two others on the couch.

“That sounds fun,” Maggie commented.

Because of her nerves, Alex decided to cut right to the chase “So, why did you invite Maggie over?” She looked nervously towards her sister, waiting for her answer.

Kara thought about what she was going to say first. She planned this when she woke up today, because she noticed that her sister had started acting differently. Each time she saw her sister this week, her sister had stared at something, while looking like she was in deep though about something really important. Every time she asked Kara what was wrong, her sister only said “nothing”, while either going back to work, or turning the tables, and asking Kara something, like “how are you doing at Catco? Cat making you suffer?”

So, when Kara woke up this morning and remembered that today was their usual day in the week where they would watch their favorite show on TV while eating snacks, she had planned to invite Maggie too, and get them talking. She knew that Maggie knew what her sister was hiding, she had come to the conclusion that that's why Maggie left, each time Herself and Maggie ended up alone together, like right after Alex left. So Maggie wouldn't spill Alex’ secret. Because it did look like Maggie did care about Alex too, if the discreet glances she was giving her was anything to go by.

But Kara also noticed the longing glances Alex had shot at Maggie, like she was studying her frame, and needed to remember her if anything would happen. This confused Kara to no end, but after five days of Alex staring at Maggie like she had created the stars in the sky, Kara started to think that she would never find out what they were hiding, if she didn't ask them herself. So like the awesome superhero she is, she made a plan, which involved her sister, Maggie and some wine, to make them spill everything. Or just make them say something at least.

“I just wanted to hang out with you guys,” Kara answered.

“Yeah, right. Sure you do,” Alex said, while rolling her eyes. “You told Maggie you wanted to talk about something, so what is it?” Alex argued, looking a little pale.

“Relax Alex, you look like you’re about to faint,” Maggie cut in, interrupting their conversation.

“I do not!”

“Yes, you do!”, both Kara and Maggie said simultaneously.

“Whatever,” Alex mumbled, while taking a sip of her wine. She really was nervous about what was coming.

Right as Kara was about to say something, they all heard a sound coming from Kara’s bedroom. It sounded almost like someone was coughing.

“What was that?” Alex asked, and looked at Kara.

“Nothing,” Kara quickly said, and started to talk, to try and get their attention away from her bedroom. “Okay, let’s get on with this. So I've noticed that you have been totally avoiding each other all week, and giving each other discreet glances all the time, while we were at crime scenes and stuff. And Alex you've been totally spacing out, every time I've tried to talk to you, all week.”

Alex and Maggie both stared at Kara, shocked that their crush on each other had been noticed by Kara, even though neither of them knew the other had a crush on them.

“Wait here a second guys, I just have to go change my clothes”, Kara said, and walked into her bedroom. A few minutes later she came back out.

Right behind Kara, walked a really tired and sick looking Cat Grant, in her pajamas. She sat down on the couch beside Kara, and curled into Kara’s side, looking like she was trying to hide behind her. Kara pecked her lips against Cat’s forehead, and put her arms around her.

Alex looked between Kara and Cat in complete shock. “You guys are together? Like together together?”

“Yes Alex, we’re girlfriends”, Kara answered Alex, looking at her apologetically. “Look I’m sorry I haven't told you before now, but this past week, you looked like you had enough to think about on your own”.

Alex went silent, while looking at down at her own hands in her lap. “Yes, but knowing that you guys were together would only have helped me, ‘cause I’m gay too”. Alex said quietly, almost so low that nobody could heard her, but the apartment was really quiet, so everybody had heard her.

“Oh my god! Alex, you could have just told me. But now it's kind of my fault that you didn't, if I had just told you that I'm gay too, then you wouldn't have to be so scared to tell me.”  
While Kara said this, she walked over to where Alex was sitting on the couch and hugged her. The hug lasted a long moment, in which both their shoulders sunk, because they just let all their fears go away.

Alex was extremely relieved that her sister didn't think of her any differently, than before she told her she was gay. She was actually really happy that Kara was gay too, because now they could all hang out and embrace their ‘gayness’.

Kara let go of Alex, and went back to her original place beside Cat. Her girlfriend really didn't look well, she was not acting like her usual self. Kara put her arms back around Cat, and her girlfriend leaned back into her.

“Babe, are you okay? Is our monkey feeling any better?”, Kara quietly asked Cat, while rubbing her girlfriends stomach. Her belly didn't show yet, but she knew her girlfriend always calmed when she touched her belly, or just talked to the baby.

“No, I'm actually feeling worse now, than earlier today, but the doctor said that it was normal in the evening for people with the same sickness as me,” Cat answered her girlfriend.

“Yes, he did say that. Maybe we should go lay down in bed?” Kara asked Cat.

Alex and Maggie had just heard everything they said, and were sitting with their mouths hanging open. Alex managed to close her mouth, and asked her sister “did you just talk about a baby?! You're pregnant?!”, and looked at Kara and Cat.

Kara shot Alex a smile and answered her sister, “yes, we’re having a baby”.

Alex, who was grinning from ear to ear, threw herself into Karas arms, after Kara had started to stand up from the couch, planning to go lay down in her bed with Cat. “Congratulations!”, was heard from both Alex and Maggie.

After they were finished hugging, Maggie looked at Cat. “So you're sick, or is it just because of the pregnancy?”

Alex furrowed her brows. “Doesn't people usually get sick while pregnant, in the morning, and that's why it's called ‘morning sickness’?” Alex asked Kara and Cat.

“Yes, but the doctor said that Cat has a severe case of sickness, from so much stress at work. That's why she was in my bedroom, she has been here I my apartment all day, resting, like the doctor recommended.”

“Oh, I hope you feel better soon, Cat.” Alex said kindly.

“Yeah, me too.” Cat answered.

"She will probably feel a lot better in the morning, when the medication we got today, finally kicks in.” Kara cut in, while looking at her girlfriend sympathetically.

There was a few seconds of silence between them, before Kara come up with something completely random to say. "Well, it looks like you are the only straight person here, Maggie.”

“Wait, no, I'm not straight! I'm as gay as anyone could ever get!”, Maggie said defensively.

Kara shifted her gaze between Maggie and her sister several times, and slowly started to stretch her lips into a smile, clearly coming to a conclusion. “That's why you two have been staring at each other all week, like you put the stars in the sky! You have a crush on each other!”, Kara said excitedly.

“No, we don't”, Alex said, a little too quickly. Maggie just looked at Alex a little amused, and curious.

“We’ll just let you two be alone, to talk,” Kara said, while taking Cat’s hand and grabbing some medication for her in the kitchen, then walked to her bedroom, with a sneezing girlfriend trailing behind her.

After Kara and Cat left, it was silent in the room, until Alex broke the silence. “So, you have a crush on me?”, Alex asked shyly, while hiding her face a little behind her glass when she took a sip of wine.

Maggie answered her question with a question back, “do you have a crush on me?”

After she had put the glass down, Alex fell back, with her back against the couch. She took a pillow and pulled it over her face, to hide from Maggie’s absolutely adorable head-tilt and breathtakingly beautiful smile.

“Why are you hiding?”

“When you smile like that, I can’t look at you, and not do anything!”, Alex said frustrated.

“Do what?”

“Kiss you, or something...” Alex said into the pillow.

“What?”, Maggie said, pretending she hadn’t heard what Alex said. And smiled, amused at Alex, who pressed the pillow more into her face, hiding herself.

Alex heard the amusement in the other women's voice. “Stop trying to pretend you didn’t hear what I said”, she said, smiling into the pillow.

“I didn't hear what you said, Alex.” Maggie said.

Alex huffed out a breath, and threw the pillow away. She sat up on the couch, and looked over at Maggie. When she saw her crush, she almost stopped breathing. Maggie was sitting on the couch, grinning from ear to ear with her beautiful smile, and her head was bent a little to the side, like she always did when looking at Alex. And it always made Alex feel special.

Alex didn't even have to think twice, before leaning in and pressing her lips on Maggie’s perfect looking lips. She knew this was what she wanted, she had known ever since the first time she saw the beautiful woman at that crime scene.

“Yes, I'm sure. I have wanted to do this, since the first time I met you. You're the most beautiful person I have ever met.” Alex admitted, while pressing her forehead against Maggie’s forehead.

“I have wanted this too, for so long, I feel like I've waited forever. And you're the most badass person I know, but at the same time, you're the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful person I know.” Maggie said, while stroking Alex’ hair behind her ear, as their nose tips brushed against each other.

Alex softly kissed Maggie once more. “I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” Alex stated.

Maggie backtracked a little backwards, and looked surprisingly at Alex. “You do?”.

“Yes, I love you.”, Alex said, smiling sweetly at Maggie.

Maggie gave her one of those amazing smiles, and her head tilted while she answered. “I love you too, Alex.”

Maggie pressed her lips against Alex’ lips, as Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck, and kissed her back. Maggie licked against Alex’ lip, asking for entrance, which Alex quickly granted by opening her mouth. Theirs tongues met, and danced around each other, fighting for dominance. Alex relaxed, and let Maggie take the lead.

After some minutes of passionate kissing, it started to get heated. Alex had by now sneaked her hands underneath Maggie’s sweater, and cupped her breasts. This resulted in Maggie moaning out loudly. Maggie pulled a little at Alex’ t-shirt, silently asking if it was okay. Alex pulled her lips away from Maggie’s.

“It's okay, we don't have to go so fast,” Maggie tried to reassure Alex.

Alex shaked her head and smiled. “No, we’re not going too fast. I was just thinking we should take this to the guest room, because we are not alone in this apartment. And I would rather not have my sister walk in on us”. She grabbed Alex hand, and started to move to the spare bedroom her sister owned, that she always occupied when sleeping over.

Maggie smiled at Alex. “Oh, yeah, you're right. We should do that”.

And then they walked into the bedroom, and continued their activities.  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any medical degree of any kind, so the morning sickness thing, but at night, could be all wrong...
> 
> I love sanvers, but clexa will always be my favorite ship.


End file.
